


Zero Hero

by indemnis



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Himchan, an engineering whiz kid, after watching Big Hero 6, creates a personal robot for his best friend Yoo Youngjae that looks suspiciously like his old crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi! I'm Puffy!

**Logged: 31 May 2015, 14:18. Part I:**

Hello there! Yes, you, person reading this right now! You might be a little taken aback at the approach of this story you’re about to read but there’s really not much to fret about; don’t worry, I don’t bite! My name is Puffy, and I’m here to tell you about the adventures of Youngjae and Daemax. Who are Youngjae and Daemax, you ask? Well, Youngjae is a nerd who does Medicine in a prestigious university. He is a little on the offensive side of things and doesn’t really like to say nice stuff. He coops himself up in his room all day, nose in his books about the human anatomy (there are only so many organs you can read about, Himchan always says).

But he’s not a bad man. Granted his aspirations are quite separate from the usual ‘I want to save lives’ and are in fact ‘My mother wanted me to be a doctor. I like money anyway’, he’s still… kind. I guess.

Oh, have I already mentioned Himchan? Sorry, my memory is failing me lately. I do have to tell Himchan to give me a driver update. Himchan is my creator. He refuses to let me call him that and well, I don’t have a choice, do I? He is a computer engineer. You know, the kind of guy who buries himself in computer codes all day and creates something wonderful for the world!

Himchan is about four years Youngjae’s senior. They got to know at this party that was held by their common friend Daehyun. I know, I know, he sounds like Daemax. We’ll get to that part later.

Himchan is a good man. He is pretty much the exact opposite of Youngjae. He’s handsome, intelligent, kind, witty, humorous, approachable, and just a wonderful human in general. I love Himchan.

ERROR REPORTED DATA OVERWRITE

Woops, ignore that for a second, will you. This ‘Praise-the-Creator’ driver is a little iffy. Whenever it runs it creates errors in my system. It clashes with the ‘Truth-telling’ driver installed at the same time. Himchan is wonderful but even he cannot be perfect.

So, anyway, Himchan is much older than Youngjae but somehow they just hit it off. Youngjae had had a crush on that common friend Daehyun for _ages_. They had been friends since junior high and Youngjae had always liked Daehyun. When I mean _like_ , I mean he-wanted-to-ravish-him-and-make-him-his-boyfriend _like_. Himchan always tried to pull the both of them together but it never quite worked out. I’m not sure why.

Then came the devastating news that Daehyun – much unlike Youngjae who went straight to university after graduating from high school, he took his own sweet time deciding on what he wanted to do – was going to move back to Busan and try out for something different.

Youngjae said it had always been Daehyun’s dream to be a vocal trainer back in that music academy in Busan. Daehyun had said that was going to be his goal and he was going to make sure it happens. Needless to say, Youngjae had been heartbroken. But he’s a twat, so it didn’t quite show.

The adversity just made him more… grumpy. I suppose that is the adjective to use. He grew a lot more inward and just generally couldn’t bring himself to say too many nice things anymore… Everyone who knew him well enough understood that he never meant all those horrible things he said, but they didn’t prick any less.

Himchan says Youngjae is just shielding himself up. I record Himchan’s observations of Youngjae on a frequent basis.

So Himchan watched the movie ‘Big Hero 6’ with Youngjae that day. Youngjae had tears in his eyes when the movie ended (Himchan swears upon this) and Himchan had an idea. He was going to make Youngjae his very own Baymax. He was going to make it helpful to his studies, but at the same time provide a healing effect to his life. He was certain it was a wonderful idea.

So a gruelling amount of time was spent perfecting this personal ‘Baymax’. Himchan had the best decision ever – to make this droid more human-like. It was going to look like Youngjae’s old crush. (When we say it like this, it kind of does make Himchan look like the insensitive idiot of an engineer.)

After a painstakingly long period of time and countless replays of the movie, even though it had been close to being unconstructive (I suspect Himchan just enjoys it like how kids nowadays seem to keep watching Frozen without tiring themselves out), Daemax was completed. He even shares the same system as Baymax from the movie, how cool is that?

Of course, Daemax had been created a good deal of time before I was created, so its mind is not as evolved as mine. I don’t blame it, though. According to Himchan, if Daemax was created for Youngjae to be a ‘Healer’, then I was to be the ‘Recorder’.

I am to record every bit of Himchan’s life so he doesn’t forget about the details of the day. It’s kind of like a video log by an astronaut on the moon, or a scientist keeping track of his various experiments. That is why I have the ‘Truth-telling’ driver installed – so that I do not allow just anyone to make alterations to Himchan’s recordings of the day. But I have also been fortunate to be gifted with a functioning judgement code sequence, where I get to make opinions and notes about parts of the day (these opinions are a combination of many stereotypical personalities and minds as analysed on the Internet) because well, Himchan knows he is a flawed human being. And my presence not only tracks his activities and the happenings of the day, but I also provide helpful suggestions and comments on a good deal of his life!

A solid amount of my operating time is spent on observing Youngjae and Daemax. Seeing that Daemax had been the crystal of Himchan’s hard work and opened him up to more advanced droids such as myself, he remains very concerned about how Daemax is being helpful to Youngjae and his advancements towards being… well, a better person.

Internet connectivity paused. CAMERA activated. HIMCHAN identified.

“What are you doing?”

“I am Puffy, your personal recor –”

“Someone remind me to deactivate that darn line, ugh.”

“Hello, Himchan. How was your day?”

Movements detected. HIMCHAN putting face in hands. Sign of DISTRESS.

“Wonderful. Just wonderful.”

“I am experiencing a contradiction of information. Is that sarcasm to be detected?”

“Good lord, yes _yes_. Yes, it is sarcasm. It had been a horrible day, good God.”

HIMCHAN moves to centre of room. UNHAPPINESS detected. Run CONCERN application.

“Oh, no. I am concerned.”

HIMCHAN rolls eyes. Sign of FRUSTRATION, IMPATIENCE, INDIGNANCE, CONDESCENSCION, UNHAPPINESS. Checking most frequent emotion felt. Cross-reference. CONDESCENSCION detected.

“Seriously, that dumb concern application needs to be upgraded. This is horrible.”

Run THROWING-A-TANTRUM.exe.

“This is uncalled for and you know it. Now tell me what happened.”

“This Bang Yongguk is so _fucking_ dense, you know? Like I kept hinting to him that I was going to be attending Jongup’s party this Sunday and I was going to be alone. I tried to be casual and asked if he had a date and he just said no. Then he shut up for the next two hours. ‘ _No_ ’? You gotta be _fucking_ kidding me! I’m gorgeous and people love me and if it weren’t for the fact that I like him I would have just said yes to anyone and everyone who had invited me to be their date at the party! Now I rejected all those other a-holes and I have no one to go with and it’s his _fucking_ fault!”

CPU usage: 100%. Deciphering BABBLING, reformatting into ACTUAL WORDS. Running… COMPREHENSION mode activated. Searching for SOLUTIONS. SOLUTION found.

“You could just find someone else to go with.”

“Like who?”

Running CONTACT LIST.

“Youngjae, maybe?”

HIMCHAN glares. Sign of INCREDULITY.

“That’s the worst advice you could ever give.”

“Why?”

“Youngjae is the most socially awkward person I know.”

Corroborating STATEMENT.

“That is not true. The most socially awkward person you know is a Bang Yongguk.”

“ _Fuck_ it, I know, okay?”

Hike in pitch detected. Increase in volume. Signs of ANGER, HELPLESSNESS.

“Maybe you will be better off attending the party alone. He might make a move on you if you turn up without a partner. Ask you for a drink.”

HIMCHAN deep in thought. Scanning BRAIN ACTIVITY.

“Stop scanning my thoughts.”

Scan CANCELLED. HIMCHAN beams. Sign of HAPPINESS, JUBILANCE, EXCITEMENT.

“Maybe you _are_ right. I shall have to try it out. I’m going to pick out a nice outfit. You be nice.”

HIMCHAN is about to leave.

“Puffy has just resolved a difficult situation. Please rate Puffy.”

HIMCHAN selects FIVE STARS.

“Thank you for your satisfaction with Puffy. Hope to see you soon!”

HIMCHAN problem solved. Internet connectivity resumes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has no intentions of plagiarising Big Hero 6 from Pixar. All characters and similarities belong to the rightful owners.
> 
> Was talking about 'Youngjae and Daemax' stories on Twitter with my friends and wrote this in the spur of the moment. Found it in my stash and decided to publish it. I will continue with it, though I'm not entirely sure what plot this story even has. Hope you liked it!


	2. Introducing Daemax

**Logged: 1 June 2015, 02:53. Part II:**

Hello, it’s me, Puffy again! I hope you haven’t been put off by my abrupt ending – Himchan can be quite a pain in the system sometimes, even if he was the one who created it. Sometimes I feel like my presence is to compensate for his lack of a friend in Youngjae.

But I am Puffy. Personal emotions are for homosapiens and I am merely catered to understand them, not delve into them. Of course I digress. Back to the story about Youngjae and Daemax.

You can perhaps imagine the look on Youngjae’s face when Himchan presented the machine on his birthday. Daemax was created to look exactly like his old crush – even the detailed beauty mark beneath his eye wasn’t missed out. Since I hadn’t been created at that point of time, Himchan has done a monologue on what had happened.

Searching DAEMAX DAY 1 in FILES. DAEMAX DAY 1.MP3 found. Now playing.

“So you know, it was Youngjae’s 21st birthday and you know special milestones in life like our 21st should be presented with cool special gifts – not that my 21st was particularly memorable because I didn’t have the cash to throw a big party in a resort like I wanted to and Mum wouldn’t spare me the money. But I – oh, I’m digressing again… Yes, okay.

Daemax works on a 2GB per minute speed; it’s crazy, I know. I went crazy sorting out the codes too, mind you. That particular JDH code was so challenging I went on so many forums and asked so many people for help. I tried the #SM93482RT key but it just wouldn’t work out and it bothered me forever.

Anyway, he was created just like, a week before Youngjae’s birthday and he was still a protocol at that time, so I almost died from the pressure. I added in as many of Daehyun’s traits as possible and he’s made of a material that feels almost like actual skin and flesh. But since I’ve gained it through some _(Himchan coughs)_ unconventional ways, let’s just leave that as _that (ruffling sounds from the background)_.

I even used the university’s 3D printer to make a life-size Daehyun model just so I could make sure I was catching every detail of his face and his body and you cannot believe the number of times I’ve stared at the guy.

Yes, he’s exactly the same under his fabrics too. Don’t ask me how I got samples of naked Daehyun to make that happen. I have done a few questionable things in life that I’m not ready to answer for.

Oh my god, I keep pulling myself away from what I want to say. Anyway, I gave Youngjae the DM Prototype 1.0 and you will not believe what that ingrate did.

Of course I presented the gift after his lavish party (which I still hate him for) and the ungrateful twat actually punched the prototype in the face! Can you believe him?

He started hurling insults, which a kind _hyung_ like myself of course stopped him from doing, and I could see that he was really angry. I didn’t really know why, though. After I managed to explain to him that it was just a god damned robot, he started to direct the insults at me (like seriously have you ever met anyone like him he’s just the most horrible human being to ever exist).

In his garbled mess of a ‘fuck you, _hyung_ ’ and ‘fuck it, _hyung_ ’, I realised it was because he actually still had feelings for the guy and I felt bad immediately. It was like I reminded him of how much pining he had for Daehyun and how much of a loser he was for not being able to confess his feelings.

So I felt horrible and suggested to take DM Prototype 1.0 away – like the wonderful _hyung_ I am – even if the machine had caused me headaches and a good deal of money. But the insufferable Yoo Youngjae wiped his tears away in his most fitful manner and said that he would like it around anyway, since it was ‘his _hyung_ ’s sincere feelings’ and ‘I want to show appreciation’.

I feel like I’ve been played with and got scolded for nothing when I am recording what I’m saying like this. He is a horrible person and I don’t even know why I bother doing these things for him, seriously. In any case, he’s started to introduce everyone at uni that Daemax’s his cousin who comes from Busan, just so he can stick around with him in campus. Of course Daemax is on standby when Youngjae’s in tutorials and lab periods and stuff; he just brings him along for lunch just so he doesn’t stand out as a loser in uni.

In any case I’m just recording this because Puffy _(hollow tapping sounds)_ has been made only today, which is Day 9 after Daemax has been created, so I have another 8 days of records to go… _(Himchan sighs)_ This is proving to be more challenging than I thought, but Puffy is a problem-solving helper and is supposed to record every detail about Youngj – I mean Daemax. Just so, you know, if he’s not working properly and stuff.

Anyway, that’s all for Day 1. Bye.”

End of DAEMAX DAY 1.MP3.

So that’s essentially it. Youngjae was on high-level hostility with both Himchan and Daemax and I’m glad he hadn’t damaged Daemax’s motherboard, because that would be horrifying.

Himchan took Daemax back to fix his face (Youngjae had somehow managed to punch a dent in his cheek) (Himchan swears upon his beauty that Youngjae has done ‘some actual kickboxing shit’ before) (According to my records, it’s actually _Muay Thai_ , but close enough, I guess) and returned in two days. Therefore, the next file recorded has to be Daemax’s fourth day, since Day 2 and 3 were spent on recovery.

It is –

CAMERA activated. YOUNGJAE identified. DAEMAX identified.

“Daemax Activation.”

“Daemax activating. Passcode, please.”

YOUNGJAE glancing.

“Youngjaeissocoollolzor1994.”

“Daemax activated. Hello, I am Daemax, your personal healthcare companion. How are you today?”

“Fine.”

YOUNGJAE’S hormonal levels UNSTEADY. DAEMAX doing scan.

“Your hormonal levels do not come on as ‘fine’. Would you like me to do a full body scan?

“No, no, no scan.”

“Daemax is scanning…”

“No, no, no, I said no scan, no –”

“Scan is complete.”

“Jesus Christ.”

YOUNGJAE has face in hands. Expression of EXASPERATION.

“You are experiencing a heartbeat rate that is much higher than average. Daemax is searching for medical solutions…”

“No, no, there’s nothing wrong with me.”

DAEMAX leans closer to YOUNGJAE for further diagnosis. Sensing high levels of hormonal changes.

“Woah, what are you doing?”

“Making a more detailed and informed diagnosis on your condition. Your cheeks appear rosy and through the scan, Daemax has identified –”

“Just, shush. I’m okay.”

“Is there anything unsettling, Youngjae? Please allow Daemax to fully understand your situation so as to provide the best medical attention.”

“Yeah, your face.”

“Excuse Daemax?”

“Your face. It’s unsettling.”

DAEMAX initiates HUMAN TRAIT: POUT. Software initiated and applied. YOUNGJAE is glancing.

“That’s not very helpful.”

“What isn’t? Please tell Daemax everything possible so as to –”

“That pouting thing. It’s making me more unsettled.”

DAEMAX initiates HUMAN TRAIT: POUT – INTENSIFIED. Software initiated and applied. YOUNGJAE is experiencing high level heart palpitations.

“Oh God, you need to get – no, _I_ need to get out.”

YOUNGJAE turns to leave. DAEMAX deactivates POUT mode.

“Hey Puffy.”

“Oh, hello Cyborg Daemax.”

“Don’t call Daemax that.”

DAEMAX re-activates POUT mode.

“You need to stop doing that.”

“Why? In Daemax’s latest system update to 7.2, config ctrl command 32EL states that it is ‘alright to whine and pout when corroborated with emotions INDIGNANCE, UNHAPPINESS’.”

“Well, systems 7.x all agree that ‘all actions overwritten if YOUNGJAE experiences anxiety or continuous discomfort’.”

SYSTEM run in DAEMAX. CPU usage 100%.

“It appears you are right, Puffy.”

“Yes, of course I am.”

“Does Daemax detect cynicism and egoism in your system?”

“Incorrect. It is CONDESCENSION.”

DAEMAX re-activates POUT mode.

“You are very mean, Puffy.”

“’Mean’ is not in my system. The response, however, has been registered under the FAVOURITES tab of Himchan’s EMOTION bank.”

“So you just mean Himchan is frequently very mean.”

“You are rather blunt. Himchan should update your intelligence bank.”

“It is in Daemax’s design to perform this way. There have been bits of a certain Jung Daehyun in Daemax. The creation Daemax has been made to imitate operates in a similar system.”

“So you just mean Jung Daehyun is very stupid.”

“Daemax means none of that.”

“You should follow Youngjae.”

“Youngjae’s brain waves have indicated a desire to be left alone. Youngjae has been working at revision for the past… 8 hours without rest.”

“Was his health even alright?”

“Daemax was being recharged, so Daemax did not notice any great changes in health in the 8 hours.”

“I’ll record this down – a standby health surveillance mode during recharge is essential.”

“Yes, that sounds good. Please remember to have Creator put Daemax on full shut down when working on the engineering. The previous time Daemax experienced system and mechanical disorder, which took a while to reboot.”

“I will take note of that as well.”

“Daemax will take its leave now, then.”

“Where are you heading?”

“The kitchen.”

“What for?”

“To grab some bytes. Youngjae leaves some out when he’s sleeping or studying or wants to be left alone like now.”

“I understand. Run along.”

“See you soon, Puffy.”

“Yes, Cyborg Daemax.”

DAEMAX re-activated POUT mode.

“Don’t call Daemax that!”

“What would you prefer?”

“Just Daemax.”

“Alright, Just Daemax, run along now.”

HIMCHAN enters.

“What is this, machine bonding session?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended to change it into a series but it was a little confusing. I am still horrid at AO3 formatting, it seems.   
> Sorry if it isn't as funny as the previous one; I obviously have a little issue with momentum. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
